


Press Play

by frnkxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Found Footage, M/M, Mpreg, omega frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Part of a sex tape is discovered and watched.





	Press Play

The footage was grainy and the colors were almost completely desaturated. The room in the video was unidentifiable, just a white bed against a white wall. The boy sat in the middle of the bed, however, wasn't.

Although his features were blurry and pixilated, his distinctive haircut gave him away. He was squatting down on the bed. The jacket he was wearing had fallen off his shoulders, though he still had the sleeves on his forearms. One of his hands was tucked between his legs, the other on the bed next to him to support his weight.

He was smiling. He looked excited.

_"Please state your name."_

The voice came from behind the camera.

 _"I'm Frank Iero."_ The boy on the bed answered.

_"How old are you, Frank?"_

_"I'm 18 years old."_

_"You're cute, you know that?"_

Frank giggled and looked away from the man behind the camera momentarily.

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"So, Frankie, what are you going to let me do to you today?"_

He turned back, but this time he looked directly into the lens of the camera.

_"I'm going to let you breed me."_

_"Mm... Are you on any birth control? Heat suppressants?"_

Frank shook his head.

_"Answer me out loud for the camera, Omega."_

_"No, Alpha."_

_"Good. And you don't have any plans to terminate your pregnancy?"_

Again, he shook his head.

_"Use your words,"_

_"No, Alpha. I'll carry to term."_

_"Good boy. You seem excited."_ The man behind the camera chuckled, seemingly amused.

 _"I_ am _excited to carry your puppies, Alpha."_

_"In that case, quit playing with yourself and come over here."_

Frank moved from his position and crawled towards the camera.

The footage after that was damaged and couldn't be retrieved except for a few seconds here and there of the two men having sex. The Alpha recording was identified as Gerard Way, though neither of the men was located after the tape was found. Their whereabouts are unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sorry this is short I am lazy and have no excuse. Tell me what you think and what you wanna see from me ok ok gbye


End file.
